The Little Soldier of Blood
by ikuchu
Summary: 30 viñetas sobre el pasado, presente y futuro de Jasper Withlock Hale.
1. Inicio

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo pensando he decido subir esto aquí :3 ; todo esto es para la comunidad **30vicios** de **livejournal**.

**Ni Jasper ni ninguno de los demás personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de SMeyer.**

Los tomates que no sean pasados, que si no cuesta mucho de quitar.

* * *

_¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la historia de Carlisle?_ Miles de millones, creo. Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, otra vez Edward, Carlisle, y otra vez más Edward – _el señorito moralmente correcto y sus aires de ambición para querer ser como Carlisle_.  
Todos y cada uno de ellos me la había explicado, la extensa –_y ya cansina_- historia. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que viniera Bella a contármela otra vez? ¿Para eso habían valido minutos, segundos, milésima de mi existencia? ¿Para que viniera una humana y me explicará otra vez la historia del inicio de la familia? Ella que no lo sabía del todo, ya que su amado Edward y las amadas censuras de Edward habían hecho acto de presencia.  
Aunque espera, quizás haya algo por lo cual me pueda llevar bien con Bella, las censuras de Edward. Y mientras ella me explicaba la tan repetida historia que yo había escuchado millones de veces, entre nosotros se iniciaba esa estúpida amistad, reinada por el odio _compulsivo_ hacía las _amadas_ censuras de Edward.


	2. Lluvia

_Bueno, aquí traigo la segunda viñeta :3 espero que os guste, sinceramente la primera no es que me convenza demasiado, esta me gusta muchisimo más :D y espero que a quién lo lea también le guste más :D_

**Ni Jasper ni ninguno de los demás personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de SMeyer.**

_Y porfavor, recordad lo de los tomates :)_

* * *

La lluvia era un elemento que me había acompañado desde el momento en que nací y que estuvo presente en todos los momentos _felices_ de mi vida.  
Nací un viernes lluvioso de 1843, en Texas. No recuerdo exactamente como era la cara de mi madre ni la de mi padre, tan solo recuerdo que mi madre siempre me contaba que había nacido en un día lluvioso, un día lluvioso al igual que el día que me aliste en el ejército para combatir junto con mi patria.  
A veces me pregunto si la lluvia siempre me ha acompañado, ¿Por qué no me acompaño el día que me transformaron? Quizás ese no fueses un momento feliz en mi vida, aunque gracias a el todo cambiara. Pero eso no significo que no volviera a llover.  
La lluvia volvió a dar acto de presencia la primera vez que María me _eligió_. Cuando por fin empecé a ser alguien, otra vez.  
La siguiente vez que llovió fue aquella noche en la que decidí irme del campamento de María. En ese momento, la lluvia me ayudo a poder hacerle frente a la situación y poder seguir hacía delante.  
Pasó mucho tiempo sin llover para mí, a veces me daba la sensación que mi única compañera era la lluvia, y que ella también me había abandonado. Durante mucho tiempo deambule solo por todos los estado de América, hasta que un medio día la encontré a ella.  
Ese día estaba sediento, ya no podía más, así que decidí ir por lo rápido; entraría en cualquier tienda y mataría a todos los que estuvieran allí.  
Dios mío, cada segundo que pasaba por la calle me exasperaba más, casi todas las tiendas estaba cerradas, y las que estabas abiertas no había ni una sola alma. A cada segundo que pasaba mi exasperación se multiplicaba por mil, pero todo acabó; al final de la calle había una cafetería que parecía estar abierta y llena de personas.  
Aceleré el paso, motivaba mi mente diciéndole que cerca habría un convite de humanos esperándome para ser degustados. A cada momento iba más rápido hasta que me di cuenta que allí ya había uno de mi _especie_. Mi ilusión se derrumbo, y entré con desgana a la tienda para ver si el _otro_ me dejará _algo_. Pero me sorprendí al verla a ella sentada, esperándome, tendiéndome la mano, la cual yo cogí muy gratamente. Entonces volvió a llover.  
Y ahora, aquí en Forks llueve día si, día también, ya que la lluvia de deja ser feliz junto a ella.  
_¿Qué podría ser mejor?_


	3. Reglas

_Si, de acuerdo, como alguien me ha dejado un review me he emocionado y he decidido subir otra viñeta hoy, hay algún problema? .3.  
Veamos, esta viñeta es un intento a ser de humor (aunque queda dicho que yo soy más de angst), así que no me pegueis si no os gusta, es lo que hay._

**NI Jasper ni ninguno de lso demás personajes me pertenece, todo esto es de SMeyer. **

_Hoy oferta especial, acepto todo lo que em tiréis, hasta tomates podridos :3 pero porfavor, no los tiréis con malas intenciones u.u_

* * *

_La misión era sencilla, las reglas, no tanto._  
Era un día, tranquilo y soleado en Forks, por lo tanto en casa nos aburríamos como ostras, y que yo me sintiera aburrido e indignado no ayudaba en absoluto a la situación.  
Emmett estaba sentado en un sillón, intentando mirar la televisión para remediar ese estúpido aburrimiento; Rose estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo revistas de moda y cada pocos minutos se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana; Alice estaba_ sentada_ en el otro sillón de forma horizontal: las piernas y la cabeza cada parte en un extremo del sillón, e intentaba leer un libro que le había prestado Carlisle; Edward estaba sentado en la silla del piano, abrazando a Bella y de vez en cuando leyendo mentes ajenas, aunque no mucho, ya que eran tan aburridas como el mismo día; Bella estaba al lado de Edward, la mayoría del tiempo miraba al suelo, daba la sensación que lo había memorizado y todo, de vez en cuando miraba a los demás, esperando que a alguno se le ocurriera una buena idea; Esme estaba en la cocina, de vez en cuando se asomaba a mirarnos, aunque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando hacer una pastel para Bella, aunque todos sabíamos que lo hacía para entretenerse, por que Bella no _sería_ capaz de comérselo; y Carlisle estaba en su estudio, leyendo, escribiendo o vete tu a saber que hacía.  
La situación era exasperante, el aburrimiento nos estaba comiendo a cada uno de los que habitaban la casa.  
- ¡Edward! – Masculló Emmett mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Edward - ¿Tu sabes lo que esta haciendo Carlisle? – _Jaja, la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos._  
-Yo que sé, subo, pica a la puerta, entra y lo sabrás- le respondió Edward mientras aproximaba su barbilla a la coronilla de Bella, la cual se sonrojó un poco.  
-¡Que linda! ¡Bella se ha sonrojado! – gritó Alice eufóricamente, el aburrimiento ya causaba estragos; Al decir eso Alice, Bella se sonrojó masivamente.  
La conversación no duro nada más, así que todos nos dirigimos a hacer lo que ya estábamos haciendo, aunque el aburrimiento tan solo duró lo que Emmett tardó a pensar.  
- No lo chilles – regaño Edward a Emmett antes que este dijera una sola palabra.  
- Entonces acercaos y no tendré que chillar – Contestó Emmett. Todos nos acerquemos, incluso Alice que parecía estar en su limo particular. Cuando ya todos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de Emmett para que el tono de voz fuese _bajo_, Emmett empezó a hablar.- Bien, la idea es esta, espiar a Carlisle…  
-Emmett, eres muy malo, espiar a tu propio padre – dijo Alice con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrisa burlona – me apunto…  
-Seria una buena forma de pasar el rato- comenté con tono afirmativo.  
-TODO es mejor que quedarse aquí sentada – masculló Rose  
-Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta….- Quizás la supiera Emmett, pero los demás no, pero daba igual, la posibilidad que se apuntará era una entre un centenar- … será divertido – de acuerdo, a sido la una no el centenar.  
-Pero chicos, eso es injusto, además Esme se puede dar cuenta… - ya habló la tiquismiquis… ¡mierda! … Edward lo ha escuchado…  
-Ella tiene razón, Esme nos va a pillar- pobre Rose, no ve más que sus reflejos y encima solo se sabe su nombre, lo suyo va de mal en peor… ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda hace Edward?! ¡No! Se ha dado cuenta de que la estaba criticando… Edward, se que me estas escuchando, así que eres un capullo.  
-Bien, Rose tiene razón, nos pueden pillar, así que hace falta poner unas reglas para hacer todo más interesante.  
-¿Normas? – Si Emmett, reglas, normas, pero tranquilo, las haremos sencillas para que tu celebro de mosquito las logre entender… ¡Me cago en…! ¡Edward para de reír! Y si no puedes, ¡Deja de husmear en mentes ajenas!  
Al fin y al cabo, las reglas eran sencillas, pero hacían que el juego si hiciese entretenido; algunas eran muy esenciales, como no hacer ruido y tener cuidado que no nos pillen, pero había otra bastante curiosa y divertida: Cuando llegamos, para saber si realmente hemos ido y mirado, tendríamos que coger uno de los cuadros de Carlisle y llevarlo al comedor.  
Fuimos pasando por turno, primero iría Emmett, ya que la idea había sido de él; No tardo más de cinco minutos a volver, Carlisle se había dado cuenta de que entraba a su habitación, eso le pasó por sus _finos_ modales al abrir puertas.  
La siguiente fue Alice; la cual tampoco tardo a volver – aunque tardó mucho más que Emmett-, su táctica había sido buena, pica a la puerta hasta que Carlisle va a abrirle, entonces ella vería que hacía, pero hubo un pequeño percance; al picar a la puerta, Carlisle le pregunto –incluso utilizando su nombre – que era lo que quería. Ella también volvió frustrada.  
A continuación, Edward decidió ir a probar suerte; aunque este tampoco consiguió nada, ya que Carlisle se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que este le estaba leyendo la mente a nuestro _joven_ padre.  
Rose fue la que fue con la cabeza más alta y volvió mascullando estúpidas palabras sin sentido.  
Y el último en discordia – para variar un poquito- fui yo, aunque antes de marcharme, Bella me dijo una cosa al oído, y la verdad era que tenía mucho sentido. No tarde más de diez minutos a volver al comedor y esta vez por fin con un cuadro en las manos.  
- ¡¿Pero que mierda has hecho pasa hacerte con el _dichoso_ cuadro y volver?! – acusó Emmett con cara de desanimado y frustrado.  
- Es sencillo, se lo he pedido- dije perezosamente mientras agitaba la cabeza y dejaba el cuadro en el sofá – Ah… y gracias por decírmelo Bella  
-De nada – me respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡Eso es trampa! – Chilló Alice señalando a Bella con el dedo índice- ¡NO ES JUSTO!  
-Cielo, nadie habló de _agentes externos_ a la hora de conseguir nuestro propósito…  
-Serás… - ¡Oh! Por fin Rose dijo algo, pensé que se le había comido la lengua el gato por ególatra.  
-Y bien… - empezó a decir Edward mientras volvía a abrazar a Bella por la cintura- ¿... Qué estaba haciendo Carlisle?  
-Ah, sobre eso… -¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que tenía que decir? - … juré a Carlisle no decírselo a nadie.  
- ¡ESO TAMPOCO ES JUSTO! – Volvió a chillar Alice esta vez acusándome con el dedo - ¡JASPER ERES UN TRAMPOSO!  
-Pero me quieres…  
-Pero te quiero – y dicho esto Alice me abrazó y todos y cada uno de los que estábamos en el cuarto volvimos a nuestra aburridas tareas; mientras Carlisle se divertía a costa nuestra, ¿Por qué quien iba a decirnos que el conducto del aire de la sala pasaba por el despacho de Carlisle? Pero incluso yo lo prefería así, sin que nadie lo supiera, lo preferíamos Carlisle, yo y mi _pequeña_ Scooter.


	4. Café

_Hubiese subido esto ayer, pero es que me tuve que ir a dormir u.ú pero no pasa nada, aquí lo traigo :D!_

**NI Jasper, ni ninguno de los demás personajes me pertenece, todo es de SMeyer.**

_Ya no hay oferta, así que los tomates que no sean pasados, o al menos no me lo tiréis en sitios que duelan O:_

* * *

Poco a poco sus pequeñas y débiles manos rodearon la taza. Ya había sido mala suerte que ese día estuvieran todos de caza menos él, desde luego, nunca tenía surte en lo que librarse de Bella se trataba.  
Había llegado choreando hacía cinco minutos, preguntando como era que Edward no había ido a buscarla esa mañana, y, intentando reprimir una escandalosa carcajada, le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido y el por qué de que estuviera solo en la mansión.  
Después de la explicación, le ofrecí un baño de agua caliente, ya que la pobre estaba tiritando, y ropa seca; durante un buen rato estuve pensando que ropa prestarle: la de Alice le iría pequeña, Rose se pondría como una furia si se enteraba de que le había dejado su ropa, y por último pensasí que con mucho cuidado entre en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle y saqué ropa para Bella del armario. Y es entonces cuando no situamos en el presente, mientras Bella bebe del café que le he preparado.  
Al principio tan solo le da un pequeño sorbo, como si probara el sabor, seguidamente sorbió más café que la primera vez.  
-Está delicioso – dice mientras esquiva mi mirada, con la cara medio enrojecida.  
-Me alegro que te guste, de hecho, _antes_ era mi especialidad hacer café – le expliqué mientras ella le daba otro sorbo al café. – Bueno, realmente eso era lo único que sabía hacer. – añadí con una carcajada cargada de melancolía.  
Y mientras ella se tomaba el café, la lluvia seguía cayendo, hasta que poco después de que se acabará el café paró.  
-Muchísimas gracias por el café – dijo antes de irse en dirección a su camioneta.  
Veinte minutos después, todos llegaron, mojados hasta los huesos, mientras Emmett se sacudía como un perro para acabar de mojar a Rose y Alice.


	5. Literatura

_Muchas gracias a elianna.cullen, por pasarte siempre que hay capítulo nuevo :3 Si tengo tiempo luego ya me pasaré a leerme los tuyos :D!!  
Esta es una de la viñetas que más me ha gustado el resultado :3no sé, es un poco Esme!centric, pero por lo demás me gusta mucho :D, espero que a vosotros tambien :3_

**NI Jasper ni nungún otro de lso personajes me pertenecen,todos son de SMeyer.**

_Recordad, los tomates que no sean pasados, que si no cuentan de quitar ;D_

* * *

Los perfectos Cullen, a la vista de cada uno de los alumnos del instituto no eran más que saos llenos de secretos que vivían para ocultarlos, y desde luego, yo, Jasper Hale me incluía.  
La perfecta mamá. Esme. Le perdía oler la ropa de Carlisle, ese olor a hospital que te perforaba la nariz. También adoraba leer literatura romántica – ¡Y un cuerno! Eso era literatura erótica, nada de romántica-, pero claro, lo leía cuando sus adorables hijos y su perfecto marido no estaban en casa. Odié el día que la descubrí, aunque no sé si ella lo odio más que yo, desde entonces se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie en casa. ¿Cuánto tardó a poder mirarme a la cara?  
Para mí aquel no era más que un día totalmente normal, bueno, normal del todo yo creo que no; mis fuerzas cada vez iban a peor, necesitaba comer, lo _necesitaba_, así que decidí quedarme en casa en vez de ir al estúpido instituto. Me encerré en el cuarto leyendo unos libros que me había comprado el otro día sobre el final de _mi _guerra, y entonces fue cuando lo sentí; un potente pero sentimiento de lujuria me invadió a mi y a toda la casa, sin quitar excepción de nada ni nadie. Primero pensé que serían Emmett o Rose, como siempre y para variar un poquito; pero luego recordé que ellos se habían ido con Alice y Edward al colegio, así que era totalmente imposible, ya que ninguno de los dos soportaban las charlas y/o castigos de Carlisle. Seguidamente pensé en este: Carlisle. ¿Por qué no? Era un hombre después de todo, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentir ese tipo de cosas; entonces un recuerdo de un Carlisle diciéndome que si no lo soportaba más le llamará esta mismísima mañana, viendo como este se iba con su Mercedes al hospital me hizo darme cuenta que tampoco era Carlisle el de la lujuria. Aquello empezaba a ser desesperante, esas estúpidas ganas de ir a por Alice se apoderaban de mí, no era capaz de resistirme al sentimiento, aunque lo intentaba, y la mejor manera de _olvidar_ el sentimiento era pensar en quién más podría ser. Edward era lo más parecido a una monja que había conocido, así que aquello era imposible, y si fuera Alice la del sentimiento ya lo hubiera sabido, puesto que no estaría intentando pensar para distraer el deseo, así que tan solo quedaba una persona; Esme. Era imposible, _¿Mamá?, ¿Mami? _Repetía en mi cabeza intentando entrar en razón _¿Pero que razón había? _Esme era la única que estaba en casa, así que no podía ser nadie más. Solo había única manera de saber si realmente era Esme; ir donde parecía salir el sentimiento; el comedor.

En el sofá; sentada; con un libro en las manos; leyendo. _¿Qué diablos leía?_ No sabía por que me lo preguntaba si tenía la respuesta delante de mis narices. Decidí hacer algo, no podía quedarme allí de pie en el pasillo espiándola.  
-Esto… ¿Qué lees Esme? – la pregunta le pilló desprevenida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. _Nerviosismo_. Eso ya fue algo que si que fui capaz de controlar, aunque no se calmo mucho.  
-No... No leo nada interesante cariño… sólo un libro… - _Claro, un libro subido de tono mami, creo que los dos nos hemos dado cuenta que lo sé._ - ¿Y qué tal estas? – Cambió el tema.  
Después de eso, tardó semanas a poder volver a mirarme a la cara.

Porque por muy perfectos que parezcan los Cullen no lo son, aunque me incluyó en la lista, nunca estaba mal recordar los secretos ajenos.


	6. Escape

_Bueno, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, siento no haber podido subir ayer, pero es que el instituto me absorbe completamente O: así que quizás hasta el viernes no haya nada nuevo_

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de SMeyer**

_Si lo que quiere es tirar tomates dejelos al señal de biiiiip Alice los recibirá en cuanto el instituto la deje respirar un poquito..._

* * *

Por que esa era la verdadera forma de escapar, la verdadera forma de que todo dejase de ser como era, la forma para deshacerme de la guerra de mi país para que la guerra por la supervivencia se volviera la única razón por la cual existir, por la cual vivir, gracias a la cual poder sobrevivir de esa guerra.  
Nunca he lamentado cuando me deje seducir por María, y de hecho, nunca lo haré. La primera vez que sentí sus manos en mi pecho, al sentir su aliento en mi oreja, al notar sus besos que poco a poco se hacían con mi ser, y que poco a poco bajaban por mi cuello; lentamente, sensualmente. Una paradoja de sensaciones que se hacían con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Y entonces llegó a un punto de mu cuello, en el cual se instalo y empezó a besar violentamente, cada vez más apasionadamente que la última, y cuando ya era capaz de recordar el sabor de mi cuello en su boca, poco a poco, de una forma muy placentera mordió mi cuello, haciendo que un gemido se escapara por mi boca y me hiciera perder el control, abrazándola y acercándola cada vez más a mí. Sonrío. Los dos habíamos conseguido lo que deseábamos; ella me tenía en sus brazos, como un títere esperando las instrucciones para moverse, y yo había escapado de una guerra de la cual fuera cual fuera el resultado final, acabaría muriendo. Bonita forma de morir; bonita forma de escapar.


	7. Celos

_Bueno, como hoy es viernes, me doy un pequeño respiro y subo otro capítulo :D quizás para el octavo tarde más, por que no lo tengo hecho, pero tampoco mucho, por que me queda esa y otra viñeta pra acabar la tabla :3_

**Ni Jasper, ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, todos son de SMeyer**

_Los tomates que no sean pasados, si no cuesta mucho de sacar :)_

* * *

Aquel no era más que un fin de semana normal. Tan solo hacía tres meses que Alice y yo habíamos llegado a casa de los Cullen, y una extraña monotonía ya me recomía. Los días se hacían largos; nos cambiábamos, íbamos al instituto, volvíamos a casa, nos cambiábamos de ropa, y nos aburríamos hasta que volviera a verse el alba asomarse por las ventanas de la casa. Todo era realmente monótono, pero había algo, algo extraño que hacía que un extraño sentimiento se despertará en mi fuero interno; esa extraña aproximación que había entre Edward y Alice, parecían llevarse realmente muy bien, y además, tenían la misma edad - información de la cual soy consciente por que ella me lo dijo-, y parecían compartir los mismos gustos por la música, pero a mi, había algo que seguía sin cuadrarme.  
Si, de acuerdo, eran como hermanos, pero había cosas como esas miradas, esos extraños susurros, y las sonrisas que me habían dudar de algo extraño, y yo, sinceramente no me encontraba nada cómodo conmigo mismo. A parte de todo eso, Alice parecía estar cada vez más distante a mi, cosa que a mi no me gustaba nada; nunca había sentido algo así con nadie, y ni mucho menso lo iba a dejar pasar así, de esa estúpida manera, tan solo existía una manera de arreglar al situación: Hablar con ella.  
Como era Domingo y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, Alice pasaba el día tranquilamente en casa. Leía, escuchaba música, jugaba con Emmett, hablaba con Rose, y hacía miles de cosas más, alguien como ella era imposible que se quedará más de cinco minutos quieta, era imposible. Mientras ella hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer, yo la observaba, sentado en el sillón - aunque a veces me tenía que levantar, en una de ellas Rose me quito el sillón para sentarse ella, por que decía que era el mejor sitio para verse bella, y Emmett como siempre, la defendía con todo su ser -.  
Cuando el gran reloj del salón toco las diez de la noche, todos estábamos en el comedor, como cada 

domingo, esperando el Lunes para salir de esa estúpida cárcel, el único que había salido era - el muy afortunado - Carlisle, que se había ido a trabajar; mientras, los demás esperábamos en el grandioso salón. Me sentía nervioso, cada dos segundo estaba mirando e reloj, esperando que el tiempo fuera más rápido y que pronto llegará el mejor momento para hablar con Alice, a solas, eso si. Entonces, de una forma muy extraña y de golpe, Edward empezó a reír de una forma extraña, era como si se burlará de_ algo_, o mejor dicho de _alguien_, ¿y por que no decir de _mí_? Entonces un extraño arrebato me atacó. De una forma muy extraña toda al habitación se puso muy tensa, tan tensa como yo, pero antes que saltará encima de Edward para dejarle las cosas claras, Alice se puso de pie, me cogió de la mano y me _casi-arrastró_ a su habitación.  
Una vez allí, Alice me hizo sentarme en su sofá, y ella se sentó a mi lado, cogió un libro, se recostó en mi hombro y comenzó a leer. Entonces, me sentí lo suficientemente capaz de decirle lo que pensaba.

-Alice, me gustaría hablar de... - intenté comenzar, pero no me dejó. Me puso el dedo sobre los labios y se sonrió angelicalmente.

-Perdóname por todo lo que a pasado estas semanas... - intenté cortarla para decirle que el que se tendría que disculpar era yo, pero no me otorgo palabra- ¡No me cortes! escúchame, te aseguro que saldrás ganando.  
Hace aproximadamente dos semanas y media que lo vi. Vi cual era tu poder, aunque aun no lo hubiese enseñado a nadie, ni si quiera te lo habías enseñado a ti mismo. Se lo dije a Carlisle, y el me dijo que te dejará que tu poder ya saldría solo, y sobretodo y que te lo dijera... ¡Ah! y sobretodo que no se lo dijera a los chicos, pero eso no se cumplió, ya que Edward me leyó la mente - ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Que Edward sabía hacer el que?! Dios mío, si no hablaba explotaba, pero a Alice no se la veía dispuesta a dejarme hablar. - Si, Edward tiene un poder, y es leer las mentes de todos los demás, al igual que yo puedo ver el futuro, y tú... modificar el ambiente.  
Bueno, volviendo al tema, Edward se enteró y se lo dijo a Emmett y ellos dos tramaron un plan, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, todos estábamos ya dentro del plan que había empezado en funcionamiento. El plan trataba de hacerte sentir celoso, para que tus celos te hicieran explorar. Y bueno, visto lo visto, así a sido...

- Pues ya los puedes felicitar, su plan a dado resultado.

- De hecho, me alegro que haya sido así - dicho eso ella volvió a reposar su pequeña cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo la abrazaba, no había mejor paraíso que ese.


	8. Religión

_Por fin lo he hecho y por fin he acabado la tabla :D! así qeu a partir de hoy iré subiendo los capítulso más rápidamente :3!! El capítulo de hoy es crack! es Jaspella :)_

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, todos son de SMeyer.**

_No me tiréis tomates por que me guste escribir Jasper/Bella, por favor ;;_

* * *

Era extraño, ya que Jasper no estaba nada acostumbrado a creer en nada que no pudiera ver, y tocar con sus propias manos, así que la idea de Dios ya no era más que una cosa difuminada.  
El ver que todos los Cullens creían en eso que se llamaba dios era una gran colisión hacía su persona, pero si tenía que aceptarlo para estar con Alice, lo haría.  
Poco a poco Jasper fue recordando el concepto de Dios y la religión, y quizás, volvió a creer en ella. Así que cuando Bella se convirtió en _algo más_, muchos conceptos se cruzaron en su mente, pero había uno que le gritaba _adulterio_ a todas horas.  
Quizás no fuera un adulterio _total_, ya que no hacía más que imaginarla, pero al fin y al cabo lo hubo de una manera u otra, haciendo que el tema de la religión volviera a ser de las principales.


	9. Piano

_Bueno, después de la poco aceptación que tuvo el pequeño Jaspella O: aquí os traigo otro :D! Tan solo quiero añadir que yo también soy Jaslice, lo que un día me dio curiosidad, y como no sabía que escribir pues empece a escribir Jaspellas :3 Así que ese es el primero pero no el último 3_

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS son de SMeyer**

_Los tomates que no sean pasados, gracias :)_

* * *

La primera vez que entre en la _actual_ casa de los Cullen, lo vi. Era grande, negro, elegante; como cualquier otro piano del mundo. No pregunté de quién era.  
Siempre me topaba con el gran instrumento, y eran entonces cuando recordaba la pregunta, y día a día la expectación iba creciendo.  
Primero pensé que era de Carlisle, el caballero perfecto, inteligente, y además su antigua familia había tenido dinero; pero nunca se acercaba a él, ni siquiera lo rozaba. Luego pensé que sería de Esme o de Rose, eran muy femeninas, así que no sería nada extraño que tocarán el piano; pero tampoco, Esme solo se le acercaba para quitar el polvo, y Rose, de vez en cuando, para sentarse en la banqueta. Y entonces lo vi, aunque al principio solo escuché. Era de Edward. No quería saber por que un piano que apenas tocaba, no quería saberlo para nada, tan solo necesitaba saber de quién era  
- Este piano fue de mi madre – murmuró Edward mientras seguía tocando aquella melodía – la mortal; además fue con él con el cual aprendí.  
Era cierto, aunque nunca lo recordará: _Edward leía las mentes._


	10. Elegir

_Es un tanto crack! tien Jasper/María, Jasper/Alice y Jasper/Bella, un poquito de todo xD_

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, todos son de SMeyer.**

_Cuidado con los tomates, que no sean pasados ni me los tiréis a la cara :)_

* * *

Eso era una de las pocas cosas que Jasper no podía hacer: elegir. Las amaba tanto, que no era capaz de hacerlo.  
Alice era tan adorable, tan dulce, tan ella, y María tan femenina, tan sensual, tan ella, eran demasiados momentos juntos, demasiadas noches, demasiado tiempo, demasiado todo; era tácticamente imposible, y no ayudaba nada que _ella_ hubiese aparecido en medio de la nada, dispuesta a pertenecer a un trocito de mi corazón; quizás era eso lo que la hacía tan adorable.  
Por que aunque fuera o no fuera capaz de decirlo o admitirlo, Isabella Swan ya se había hecho un rincón de su mente y corazón.


	11. Caramelo

_No sé por que, pero FF no me aviso de que me había dejado 2 reviews en el capítulo anterior O: me dí cuenta por que al entrar y ver que ponía 12 me extrañó O: pero bueno, aquí vengo con otro :D! Pero AVISO contiene **SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN** así que tan solo por eso, hoy actualizaré 2 veces :3 (?)_

**NI Jasper, ni ningún otro personaje, y ni mucho menos la trama de este drabble me pertenece, TODO es de SMEYER.**

_Por favor, no me tiréis tomates a la cara por que hay spoilers de BD y lo leiste, yo avisé._

* * *

El pobre Edward se sentía como un caramelo delante de una niña pequeña, podía sentir lo mal que se sentía mi hermano desde casa.  
Emmett, que se sentía ansioso por mi culpa se canso del tanteo, y decidió que iríamos a por Edward, así dejaría de sentirse de esa manera. Corrió hacía el Jepp, y a una velocidad inhumana, llegamos a la casa de los Swan, donde allí ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte.  
-O lo sacamos de allí o no soy consciente de mis acciones – mascullo Emmett mirando la ventana de la habitación de Bella.  
Una vez montado todo el numerito, estando ya Edward montado en el coche, sintiéndose por fin libre de peligro, decidí que era hora de que Bella se relajará, ya que yo tampoco me hacía responsable de lo que pasara en el Jepp mientras nos íbamos a cazar.


	12. Espinas

_Bueno, como ya había dicho, hoy 2 drabbles :D! Este vuelve a ser Jaspella, sencillamente por que era de los últimso prompts que me quedaban y no sabía de que hacerlo O:_

_**MiitzukoO-chan:** Yo también em perdí en su día la clase Jasper/Bella para ir a la de Edward/Seth, pero una vez que me pasarón los apuntes, lo entendí todo :D (?) No, ahora en serio, es una pareja muy 'hurt' y Jasper ya es 'angst' de por si solo, así que más o menos, más menos que más, pegan, a su manera, claro xD Pero sinceramente, no me cae bien Bella O: Prefiero a María o Alice xD_

_A partir del promximo drabble 'responderé' todos los reviews, pero hoy solo me da tiempo a este, que me tengo que ir a dormir O:_

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMEYER.**

_Por favor, ser piadosos y no me tiréis tomates pasados por subir Jaspellas ;O;_

* * *

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que aquel día fuses cierto. Él tenía a Alice, y en ningún momento se arrepintió de ello; pero Bella era tan delicada, tan débil, tan adorable. Mirar como contemplaba las miles de rosas de Esme mientras Edward y Alice se habían ido a cazar era uno de los pocos momentos que tenía de paz.  
Con sus frágiles dedos resiguió el tallo de la flor, así hasta llegar al final, para hacerse con ella; pero no pudo. En medio del camino, se encontró con un intruso; este tenía forma de triangulo, y su afilada punta tentaba a los dedos de la pobre, para cuando se encontraron ya era demasiado tarde. De los dedos de Bella salió una pequeña gota color carmín, esperando que yo y los demás nos diéramos cuenta de que existía, aunque rápidamente, la muchacha se había metido el dedo en al boca y había succionado toda la sangre que salía de él.  
-¿Quieres una tirita? – preguntó Jasper mientras salía de las sombras del jardín y dejaba que unos tímidos rayos de sol colisionasen con su piel, y así surgiera un bonito y magnifico arco iris.  
-No gracias, ya esta mejor – una vergonzosa sonrisa se escapo de los labios de la chica; un poco aturdida añadió;- ¿Cómo es qué….?  
-No solo Edward se ha hecho _inmune_ a tu sangre – le interrumpió Jasper mientras se sentaba en la hierba.- Además, no solo él sabe brillar.  
- Nadie dijo lo contrario.  
- Exacto – Jasper espero tres segundos a que Bella respondiese con un "si", pero este nunca llegó, así que fue él el encargado de revivir la conversación: - Bien, ¿Y qué tal estas?  
-Bien  
-Me alegro  
-¿Y tú?  
-Como siempre, no me puedo quejar. – Bella volvió a sumergirse en un gran silencio; _seguro que cuando esta con Edward eso no le pasa_ pensó Jasper, aunque de un forma un tanto superficial, porque aunque le molestará admitirlo, lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para dejarle ver.


	13. Piel

_Correcto! este drabble también es uno de los últimos, así que lol Jaspella :DDU! Aunque este es más bien Bella!centric, vease, que todo gira sobre Bella._

_**MiitzukoO-chan:** los dos terminos son en inglés, y creo que cuando subes un algo a FFnet te pide que digas sobre que trata, pero no sufras :D hurt es daño, doloroso y angst es angustioso :3 no, ese no era el último Jaspella, este también lo es O:_

_**elianna.cullen:** creo que estoy empezando a ponerme histerica, por que por lo que veo no soy a la única a la que no le llega nada .-. y sigo igual O: ; me alegro que te gusten todos :3 y que te guste el Jasper que yo escribo 3. Por si te interesa, pronto empezaré a escribir sobre Jasper, otra vez :D_

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, TODO de SMEYER.**

_Por favor, ir con cuidado con los tomates jasperbellalizados O:_

* * *

No era la primera vez que tocaba la piel de un vampiro, de hecho estaba totalmente acostumbrada. Tan fría, tan tersa, pero la suya tenía algo diferente; las cicatrices. Algunas eran profundas, otras no tanto.  
El me estaba explicando su historia, pero no podía dejar de mirar su piel, tan tersa, tan brillante, tan llena de cicatrices como la mía. Aunque lo peor fue cuando el repaso con sus finos, fríos y níveos dedos mi cicatriz. Tuve que contenerme, eso no estaba bien, nada bien, pero no había duda alguna que se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Creo que el se dio cuenta, ya que noté una invisible sonrisa que me traspaso. Era todo tan irreal.  
Pero acabó, como todas las demás cosas. Después de su última palabra, el silencio y las caricias de Alice y Jasper no tenían. Yo no era nadie contra ella, nadie.


	14. Licor

_Aquí vengo con otra viñeta :DD! Esta, no sé exactamente por que, pero me encantó :3 no tengo tiempo, así que hoy voy rápidito (?) Pero AVISO tiene escenas LIME (o lemmon, como se quiera ver O:)_

**NI Jasper ni ningun otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS son de SMeyer**

_Los tomates que no sea pasados :)_

* * *

Recuerdo con especial amargura la primera vez que me enamoré. Ella había sido amiga mía de infancia, siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien Mary y yo. Pero como en todas las relaciones de amigos, siempre hay algún motivo que hace que esa relación se tuerza, y en nuestro caso fue el compromiso de Mary y Joe, un estúpido cobarde que no sabía más que pegarla por ser la más bella.  
Yo ya sabía lo que sentía por ella, lo sabía en perfección, y quizás era eso lo que hacía que un extraño sentimiento no me dejará alistarme como soldado en la guerra, así que decidí ir a hablar con ella.  
Después de comprometerse, Mary se fue a vivir con el cobarde ese a una bonita casa cerca del mercado.  
Fui caminando hasta allí, cuando llegué al número 14, su número, decidí llamar al timbre; me abrió una Mary triste, apagada, que al ver mi cara se animo un poco. Me hizo pasar, me puso té y tomemos este mientras ella me explicaba cuan aburrida era su vida; en ese momento me sentí como una de esas mujeres cuarentonas que se pasan el día en la casa de la vecina hablado de lo cuan interesante era la vida de su hermana o incluso de los nuevos vecinos. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de reloj, fue mi hora de hablar.  
- Y bien Jasper, ¿A que viene tú visita?  
-A, pues he venido a preguntarte cierta cosa…  
Le explique la situación rápidamente, aunque debido a sus interrupciones tarde media hora.  
Antes de pronunciar la primera silaba de la primera palabra de la última frase, me puse en de rodillas delante suyo.  
-Te amo Mary – dije en un suspiro mientras le cogía la mano en la cual tenía el anillo de prometida – Me da igual todo, incluso que ya estés prometida con ese golfo que no hace más que azotarte cada vez que escucha en el bar cuan preciosa eres – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, intentando pedirme perdón – Dime tan solo que me quieres, a mi eso me basta.  
-Pero… pero Jasper… yo...yo estoy –tartamudeo intentando esconder su lacrimógena cara.  
-Tan solo dímelo.  
-Jasper yo….  
-Mary, por favor – le susurré con un suspiro en el oído.  
-Te amo Jasper Withlock, te amo.  
Dichas estas palabras llenas de pena y remordimiento me abrazó; era algo que salía totalmente fuera de mis expectativas, esperaba tener que abrazarla yo, y también besarla y acariciarla, pero fue ella la que me abrazo, y cogiéndome de la mano me guió hasta su habitación.  
Una vez allí, cerré la puerta sin ni siquiera dejarla de besar. Ella bajó las cortinas mientras yo acariciaba su torso y respiraba de su pelo, que como siempre, olía a canela, y una vez cerrado todo, nos dejemos llevar. Ella se tumbo suavemente en la cama mientras yo, encima de ella, no dejaba de acariciarla.  
Poco a poco me empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con suma facilidad, mientras una tímida, pero descarada mano mía se sumergía debajo de su falda, intentando encontrar algo.  
Poco a poco nuestros besos se hicieron más apasionados, hasta llegar un momento en el que ambos nos mordíamos los labios; aunque poco duró. Al encontrar su muslo bajo la falda empecé a subir sutilmente de una manera _sensual_, hasta llegar arría de este; cuando con mis dedos tanteé con su ropa interior un grito de horror salió de ella.  
-No Jasper, por favor… no – dijo entre un mar de lágrimas _¿Dónde estaba la pasión de segundos antes? _  
-Tranquila, no hace falta que llores… - dije entre cortado por sus sollozos – yo te quiero Mary, te amo.  
-Lo siento… yo también… pero… no puedo… él no me lo permitiría,… y yo… no… ¡Yo no puedo criar sola a un niño, entiéndelo!  
Esas palabras me quitaron el aliento y las pocas ilusiones que guardaba mi corazón se hicieron meñiques en instantes.  
-¿Es suyo? – dije secamente después de segundos de un silencio mortífero.  
-No, pero tampoco lo sabe; por eso nos casamos, para ocultar el niño – dijo secándose las lágrimas que aun guardaban sus pestañas.  
-Entonces de quién…. Bueno, déjalo estar, no lo quiero ni saber. – mascullé mientras me volvía a poner los botones de camisa.  
-¡Jasper no! ¡No te vayas! – gritó desde la cama cuando yo alcance las escalera, las cuales las baje tan rápidamente que por poco caigo de morros.  
Salí de la casa con la gabardina, dispuesto a gastarme todo el dinero que me quedará en unas copas de licor, para después ir a apuntarme a la guerra como soldado, ahora si que no había nada que me retuviera en mi hogar.


	15. Halloween

_Intente que pareciera una comedia, loq eue me salió el tiro pro al culata, por que de risa tiene más bien poca O: pero bueno, hice lo que pude :3_

**Ni Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMEYER.**

_Cuidadín con lso tomates :)_

* * *

Quien le iba a decir a Jasper Withlock Hale que acabaría de aquella manera, lleno de vendajes - de seda -, y con un horrible maquillaje en la cara.  
Ya desde el primer momento se negó ante Edward; él no iba a hacer el ridículo por Bella, no lo iba a hacer, dijera lo que dijera, pero entonces aquella frase se deslizó por los labios de Edward, "sería como una forma de pedir disculpas".  
Después llego Alice, con ese montón de vendajes de seda, afirmando que él se las pondría y que le dejaría que le maquillara para parecer una "momia más real".  
Y ahora estaba en la estúpida fiesta de Hallasen, esperando que él tiempo pasase. Toda su familia se había disfrazado, incluso Bella.  
Esme iba disfrazada de de diosa, aunque después de un rato, Jasper se pudo dar cuenta que iba disfrazada de Ágape; Carlisle iba disfrazo de caballero, con ropas que seguramente habría sacado de su antiguo vestuario; Rose iba de chica de cabaret, un vestido un tanto... un tanto; Emmett iba disfrazado de Frankestein, con mucho más maquillaje que Jasper; Edward iba disfrazado de mago, con su sombrero de copa y una larga y oscura capa, sin dejarnos de su bastón; Bella iba de oveja, con un vestido... ¿adorable?, incluso llevaba orejitas y colita, estaba muy adorable; y por último Alice iba de científica chiflada, y no paraba de afirmar que fue ella quien creo a Fremmettal - más conocido como Emmett en la familia -, también llevaba una de las batas de Carlisle, rota para que no le arrastrase y le diera un aire más "maléfico".  
- ¡Jazz, tráeme mi maletín maléfico! ¡A Fremmettal se le ha caído uno de sus tornillos! - mandó Alice a Jasper sin ni siquiera mirarle señalando el maletín que había al lado de la estantería; Jasper se lo llevo, claro estaba, no era él el que quería que su amor se enfadará con él por semanas por no llevarle el estúpido maletín.  
-Aquí lo tienes - respondió Jasper dejando el maletín de cuero negro y maléfico de Alice, abierto, claro esta.  
Fue en ese momento cuando Alice sacó una jeringuilla con la cual pegaría los tornillos a Emmett, y después se giró, y con una sonrisa cínica pregunto.- ¿Alguien más quiere?  
Todos retrocedimos un paso, y con la mayor rapidez que pudimos salimos corriendo, y detrás nuestro Alice gritando un "¡Volved! Fremmettal esta triste de estar solo, ¡Volved si sois unos vampiros de verdad!"  
Eso no, cualquier cosa menos pegarse esas cosas en la cabeza; por mucho que luego Alice se enfadará con él, por muy "a la moda" que le pareciera a ella, no lo iba a hacer.  
Al fin y al cabo, quién le iba a decir a Jasper Withlock Hale que acabaría así.


	16. Insecto

_Angst, es muuuuuy angst O:_

**Ni Jasper ni ningún personaje me pertenece, todos de SMEYER.**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Muchas veces, Jasper se había sentido como un insecto, inútil y fácil de pisar.  
Durante su vida humana, y gracias a su convicción, pudo hacer que la gente cambiará de opinión y dejaran de verle como realmente le veían. Cuando María le transformó, Jasper estaba totalmente seguro que ella le vio como un gusano, que lo único que podría hacer sería ganar batallas y darle placer. Y después, cuando se separó de ella de y esas guerras, Peter y Charlotte le hicieron sentir innecesario, sobrante, ya que inconscientemente le apartaban.  
Quizás era una estupidez, pero con Alice, todo cambió, y así fue como el gusano de María se transformo en la mariposa de Alice, haciendo que cada día vivido con ella borrará el dolor sentido de los otros días. Haciéndole sentir libre.


	17. Pimienta

_Bueno, después de siglos sin subir nada, aquí dejo esta viñeta :3 pero quiero que sepáis que es culpa del instituto que no me deja respirar O_:

**NI Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMeyer**

_Cuidadín con los tomates :)_

* * *

Esa era una situación realmente odiosa, ¿Se podía saber por que diablos tenía que ayudar a mamá a hacer la comida de Bella? Jasper acércame la carne, Jasper las verduras, trae agua, mueve el estofado, Jasper esto y lo otro, Jasper por aquí y por allá, a y pregunta a Bella si la carne le gusta muy hecha o poco.  
Parecía el criado de la casa, y todo por que los demás se habían ido a cazar. Maldigo el día que las fuerzas me fallaron y Esme me acompaño a cazar; por culpa de aquel momento me encontraba haciendo de pinche de mi madre. Entonces sentí aquel olor que procedía del bosque, no se habían ido muy lejos, así que la sangre del primer oso se olía hasta en la casa, _maldito Edward y sus preocupaciones por la seguridad de Bella._  
-Jasper, pásame la sal cielo – dijo Esme sonriente mientras movía el estofado poco a poco.  
-Claro  
Ya quedaba poco para que Esme acabará la comida. Tan solo tardó cinco minutos; los cinco minutos más largos de mi existencia.  
Puso la comida en el plato a una velocidad vertiginosamente inhumana, ya que pensaba que Bella estaría hambrienta. _Dios, no sé si ella esta hambrienta, pero en lo que se refiere a mi, sería capaz de comerme un buey –y literalmente._  
Mientras Esme llevo el plato a Bella, la cual ya estaba sentada en la mesa impaciente para comer; al igual que un depredador esperando a su presa, al igual que los demás, yo esperaba en la cocina a que ellos llegarán y poder ir con Alice o Emmett para cazar lo que quedara. Entonces un espeluznante grito retumbo en toda la casa, _y en especial en mis oídos_. Corrí hacia el comedor, donde encontré a Esme con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos y a Bella con las manos en la boca y con el color más rojo que había visto en las mejillas de alguien que no estaba manchado de sangre. Edward no tardo ni cinco minutos en aparecer en la casa. Llego con terriblemente asustada, y detrás de él aparecieron Carlisle y Alice, también preocupados.  
Tras unos minutos para que Bella se recuperara explico cual era la razón de ese grito; resulto ser que no esperaba que la comida picase de una forma tan exagerada. Todas las miradas se giraron hacía mí.  
Ahora, a parte de ser mía la culpa de no poder ir a cazar, era mi culpa que me hubiese equivocado por la sed, y en vez de sal le pasará la pimienta a Esme.


	18. Escaleras

_Bueno, aquí vuelvo a estar :D quería informar que cuando acabe con las 30 viñetas (o antes) empezaré a subir otras viñetas nuevas de Jazz que precisamente hoy he empezado :3 pero eso sí, serán cortitas y además la tabla solo tiene 5 prompts.  
Aviso: contiene** spoilers** de breaking dawn_

**Ni Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, todos de SMEYER**

_Tirarme tomates, que hace mucho que no me tiráis nada ;O;_

* * *

- ¡No Jazz! – gritó Alice desde el umbral de al puerta, con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas- ¡No te muevas! ¡Ni se te ocurra subir por las escaleras!  
Jasper paró en seco, mirando al suelo y encontrando una gran alfombra y miles de flores decorando las escaleras de la mansión de los Cullen.  
La boda de Edward y Bella estaba afectando mucho a Alice, demasiado y todo. Desde que aquello se había vuelto _oficial_, Alice no había parado; las flores, las telas, la comida, la música, las luces, el todo, y lo peor era que no paraba de mezclar a los demás – Como Jasper, Rose o la mismísima Bella -, haciendo que nadie pasara un segundo sin hacer nada productivo. Pero si había algo que supiera Jasper era que lo mejor que se podía hacer en esos momentos, era hacer un total caso a aquella pequeña bailarina y que paraba ni un segundo quieta.  
_Se acabará, cuando Edward y Bella se casen y se vayan, todo acabará._ Quizás lo que pedía Jasper no era tanto, quizás lo único que quería era un poco de paz y tranquilidad y volver a su _vida normal y cuotidiana_, o lo que fuera tan solo para que Alice dejará de marearle.


	19. Conejo

_Después de bastante tiempo sin subir nada, aquí os traigo otra viñeta :3 Iba a subir antes, pero es que esta semana la tengo repleta de examenes O:_

**NI JASPER NI NINGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS DE SMEYER**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Eso no podía ser posible; realmente la mala suerte me perseguía. Primero aquellas palabras hacía Emmett, el cual parecía que seguiría picado toda su vida, y ahora esto: ni una sola presa para empezar con mi nueva dieta.  
Todos había empezado ya; Emmett había cazado por lo menos tres osos, Edward uno o dos, incluso Alice había probado los osos, y yo nada, ni siquiera encontraba cervatillos. _Demasiado tiempo oliendo y rastreando sangre humana, era normal que te pase esto_ me había dicho Alice junto a una caricia, para intentar consolarme.  
Por lo menos habían pasado ya cinco horas, y los demás ya estaban llenos; nos íbamos pronto.  
Al llegar al coche, Emmett, con una de sus burlonas sonrisas nos dijo que esperáramos, que me traería algo. Cinco minutos después apareció, pero no solo; llevaba un conejo por las orejas, y una sonrisa de satisfacción. "_Ten_" ¿Un conejo? ¿Eso era lo que comería? No olía mal, además, tenía demasiada sed, si me hacía el fuerte acabaría con alguien del pueblo en menos que se dice _Vulturi_.  
Quizás aquella no fue la mejor caza, aunque ni siquiera lo cacé, pero fue la primera, es algo que se te queda gravado en la mente.


	20. Sumiso

_Me siento generosa, así que hoy vuelvo a subir (?) :3_

**NI JASPER NI NINGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON DE SMEYER**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Si tuviera que elegir mi peor defecto, este sería la sumisión. Era como un vicio en el que caía y caía una y otra vez; era demasiado sumiso en varias cosas; era un sumiso de mi antigua vida, necesitaba tenerla presente. Quizás era el recuerdo de María, que persistía en mi mente; demasiados momentos, demasiados recuerdos.  
Recuerdo que fue ella la que me hizo lo que en estos momentos soy. Era sumiso por estar por ella, por aquellas noches en la que me recompensaba por mis actos con los neófitos; y por culpa de eso me hice un sumiso que solo sabía obedecer sus ordenes, tan solo por minutos de placer.  
También era un sumiso de la sangre, ya fuera de humano o de animal, la necesitaba, y hacía que me rebajará hasta limites inesperados por un poco de esta; creo que incluso sería capaz de traicionar a mi familia por ella, incluso a Alice, pero prefiero no pensar en ello, así la tentación es menor. Tenía que reconocer que la sangre de animales relajaba la sensación de quemadura en mi garganta, pero sin lugar a dudas la sangre de humano era diferente; más fluida, más cálida... en total, más gustosa. Recuerdo aquellas cacerías; aquellos ruegos de suplica; aquellos gemidos al succionarles la vida; aquella vida y ella que me hizo ser el más sumiso de todos.  
Otra de las cosas a las que era sumiso, era a Alice; no sabía vivir sin ella. Sin su encantadora sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba; y sin su risa de sorna cuando yo ganaba a Emmett y este se enfadaba. Por que sin ella no era nada.  
De alguna extraña manera, y al igual que con María, me había hecho sumiso a Alice; no sabía seguir sin ella; no sabía como sonreír sin ella; en cuestión mi vida no era absolutamente nada sin ella.  
Y por último, de lo más que era sumiso, era de mi mismo. No había movimiento que no hiciera del cual no estuviera arrepentido; no había palabra de la cual no me lamentase; no había nada que me pareciera correcto, a veces pensaba que yo era mucho más maniático que Edward – cosa muy difícil de superar. Pero si había algo que realmente estaba mal, eran todas caricias hacía Alice, todas y cada una de las veces no las hacía pensando en ella, si no en la otra; y a la inversa también. Desde hacía un tiempo no sabía acariciar a María pensado en ella, siempre, SIEMPRE eran pensando en Alice.  
Hacía tiempo que me preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de mirarlas pensando en ellas, o en dejar de ver a María, pero era totalmente imposible; siempre había sido un sumiso del pasado y del futuro a la vez.


	21. Sangre

_Bueno, ayer no pude subir nada, pero aquí estoy hoy :D!! Espero que os guste, aunque se avisa de angst y sangre _

**NI JASPER NI NINGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE ME PERTENCE, TODOS DE SMEYER**

_Cuidado con lo tomates :)_

* * *

No sabía que hacía, tan solo me limite a hacer lo que mi coronel me había mandado, proteger la base. Pero yo nunca pensé que tantos intentarían atacarla. _Yo solo cumplo órdenes,_ eso era lo que me repetía en mi cabeza mientras ese liquido cálido era salpicado en mi cara, _cumplo órdenes_.  
No estaba preparado, para nada; ni tampoco estaba preparado para que alguien me atacara. _Yo solo cumplo órdenes_. Tan solo reaccioné delante de un impulso. _Ordenes_. Me apunto con una pistola en la cabeza y mis instintos salieron a flote; cogí la pistola que llevaba y disparé. El enemigo empezó a correr en mi dirección; tenía tanto miedo que me equivoque y le disparé en el hombro en vez de la cabeza. _Corre o morirás_. No corrí, el miedo me paralizo mientras el soldado corría hacia mí. _Muerte_. Ya estaba cerca de mí, me podía disparar en el corazón y acertar, pero yo fui más rápido; saqué el arma que tenía escondida en la bota y se la clave en el corazón. _Cálido_. Un líquido cálido surgió de la herida; me horrorice; estaba muerto, lo había matado. Pero fue entonces como un extraño sentimiento afloro de mi interior, quería más, más de lo que acababa de hacer.  
Y desde entonces y hasta que morí mi único vicio era ese fluido cálido; la _sangre_.


	22. Triangulo

_Otra viñeta :D!! Y esta contiene una de mis teorias de Amanecer (BD): Alice y Jasper, cuando buscan a otro como nessie se encuentran con Maria, pero tan solo es una teoria O:  
Como ya he dicho, contiene "spoilers" de Amanecer (breaking dawn)_

**NI JASPER NI NINGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS DE SMEYER**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Eso había dejado de tener forma y de tenerla en escasos años.  
Primero eran dos; Jasper y María. Separados imponían, juntos daban miedo. Nadie se atrevía a hacerles nada, eran demasiados poderosos como para intentar plantarles cara.  
Luego solo fue Jasper; pero ya no daba miedo. No, él decidió dejarlo pasar, y así pasó el tiempo.  
Seguido fueron otros dos; Jasper y Alice. Eran felices juntos, buscaban su pequeño reino en medio de todo el ajetreo.  
Y por último fueron tres; Jasper, Alice y María. La encontraron mientras buscaban al otro igual. Fue corta la relación de los tres, pues las dos eran demasiado celosas, pero lo que duró, duró lo suficiente como para que nunca se borrará de su mente.


	23. Cartas

_Esta es la primera viñeta de todas que hice de Jasper, y me trae muchos recuerdos :3 espero que os guste :)_

**NI JASPER NI NINGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS DE SMEYER**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Esto no era mi cargo familiar, si no mi secreto. Cada cinco días, después de salir del instituto me tocaba ir a por las cartas a la central de correo de Forks. Nadie iba a la casa de los Cullens, ni si quiera el cartero, así que yo era el encargado de recoger las cartas. No era ninguna obligación, es más, yo lo quise así. El día que Carlisle decidió con unos papelitos que tarea haríamos cada uno de nosotros, yo _ayude_ a que mi padre se decidiera, haciéndome así con el cargo de las cartas, y la explicación era sencilla, no podía deshacerme de mi pasado tan fácilmente.

Desde hacía aproximadamente 2 años - el tiempo que llevábamos en Forks - Mantengo correspondencia con María. Ella me cuenta lo que hace, cuando escapa y cuando tiene hambre, y yo le respondo comentando su carta y quejándome de la estricta dieta. A habido veces en que los dos hemos ido a cazar juntos, gracias a mi gran persuasión y a mis _épocas de depresión_, nadie de la familia, ni siquiera Alice, oponían resistencia.

Alice, la amaba, estaba seguro, pero también estaba seguro que no podía abandonar mi pasado de esa forma. Una de las cosas que más agradezco a Dios - si aun me puede sentir, claro - es que Alice no miré mi futuro cuando me voy a cazar, parece que tenga miedo a que yo sucumba ante humanos, y tiene miedo de verlo; o quizás que ya se haya dado cuenta y prefiera dejarme tranquilo en ese tema, sea lo que sea, lo agradezco.

Y hoy 5 de Julio voy a por las cartas, aunque no llego a entrar al edificio de Correos. María me espera en la puerta. Como quedan 8 días para la boda de Edward y Bella, medio pueblo esta revuelto y cotilleando, incluso Alice, así que nadie se extrañará si desaparezco por unas horas. Me gustan sus cartas, pero la prefiero a ella.


	24. Humillación

_Después de siglos sin subir nada, aquí vuelvo a estar; siento por haber tardado tanto, pero es que no suelo tener mucho tiempo O: Como la mayoria de la gente seguramente ya se habran leido Amanecer o les quedará poco para acabar, esta esla última vez que aviso de spoilers._

**Ni Jasper ni nigún otro personaje me pertenece, todos de SMEYER.**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Muchos habían bailado ya con Bella. Estaba linda, pero era normal, era su día. Mientras Emmett y yo _vigilábamos_ la velada, intuí que un gran plan para poner en evidencia a Bella estaba a punto de nacer de la mente de mi muy adorado hermano.  
-Hey Jasper… - susurro Emmett lo suficiente fuerte para que solo yo le escuchase.  
-¿Qué le quieres hacer a Bella? – pregunte con una sonrisa en al boca mientras tenía la mirada fijada en el bosque.  
-¡Eso no se vale! Sabía que Alice podía predecir el futuro, Edward leer los pensamientos, pero tu solo puedes no… a claro, notaste lo que iba a hacer - _¡Felicidades hermano! ¡Felicidades por descubrir que tu mente puede ser utilizada!_ – De acuerdo, ¿me ayudas?  
-Eso es algo que no sé pregunta _hermanito _– le respondí intentando que no se escuchara mi risita.  
- Bien pues, tu quítale las ganas de cualquiera que quiera bailar con Bella… bueno, no, a Edward no que si no sé dará cuenta… - expuso mi _adorable_ hermano mientras ponía sus brazo es posición inerte.- Cuando lo tengas todo, avísame.  
Asentí con la cabeza. Primero inspeccione a todos los humanos y poco a poco les fui quitando las ganas de bailar con la novia; después inspeccioné a nuestros amigos, ninguno de ellos estaban interesados; no había moros a la costa, así que hice que un pequeño _hey_ se escapara de mis labios para llegar a los odios de Emmett.  
No tenía nada contra Bella, pero al igual que Emmett, siempre adoré su expresión cuando se veía avergonzada o humillada.


	25. Enemigos

_Lo siento por no subir nada estos días, y por eso, y como hoy es Halloween, subiré todos los drabbles que me quedan, sí, los 6 contando este :) así que espero que os gusten estos 6 capítulos, pero no os preocupéis, pronto empezaré a subir otra "historia" sobre Jasper, esta vez sobre su pasado :3_

**Ni Jasper ni nigún otro personaje me pertence, TODOS de SMeyer.**

_Cuidado con los tomates, y gracias por leer ;)_

* * *

A lo largo de mi vida he tenido cientos de enemigos, ya fueran humanos o vampiros, y con el paso del tiempo, me fui dando cuenta de que había una cosa, por muy extraña y perversa que pareciera que era cierta, a veces me daba la sensación que ellos venían a por mi, que de una forma u otra era yo quién acercaba a los enemigos, no Bella; sabía que era una gran paranoia, pero cada día se hacía más real, aunque de hecho daba igual, por que fuera uno u otra no había remedio, porque pasará lo que pasará siempre seríamos Cullens.


	26. Pistola

_Hala, aquí otra viñeta, espero que esta también os guste :)_

**Ni Jasper ni nigún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMeyer.**

_Cuidado con lso tomates, y disfrutar :)_

* * *

Otra vez estaba en casa. Cada día era la misma canción, Bella, Bella y más Bella; y lo peor era que yo era el único que estaba cansado de verla cada día, y encima Emmett y Rose se habían _vuelto_ a ir de Luna de Miel. Todo era odioso, y lo peor era que el verano acababa de empezar.  
Una noche, Carlisle invitó a el padre de Bella – Charlie creo recordar que se llamaba -, y como no Alice me hizo vestirme _para la ocasión_; aunque el invitado llegó con la ropa del trabajo, ni siquiera se había cambiado. Pero lo peor llegó a la hora de comer.  
Todos nos tuvimos que sentar en la mesa para comer, comer una estúpida comida que por que escuche, "Estaba deliciosa", aunque yo no sabía notar nada más que un desagradable sabor a arena.  
Después de la cena, Carlisle enseño a Charlie toda la casa, y mientras, para que no se cansase de llevar todas las cosas, le aconsejó que dejará el arma en el comedor; desde el instante en que la palabra arma salió de la boca de Carlisle unas terribles ansias de tener la pistola en mis manos se hicieron dueñas de mi razón; me hizo falta un codazo de Edward para volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que todos los presentes querían tener la pistola por culpa de mis ansias. Me relajé, e hice que los demás también se relajarán.  
Decidí sentarme en el sillón; hundí todo mi cuerpo en el, haciendo la justa presión para no romperlo y que Esme no se enfadará conmigo. Entonces todos se fueron a hacer algo; Esme a lavar los platos; Edward se llevó a Bella a su habitación, mientras que Alice subió en busca de _el conjunto perfecto para semejar que me voy a dormir aunque no pueda_. Ahora si me acercaba a la pistola no pasaría nada, nadie se daría cuenta, por lo cual sería perfecto.  
Me levanté del sillón poco apoco, sigilosamente, y me acerque hasta donde Charlie había dejado sus cosas. Con una gran delicadeza la saqué de su funda; era negra, aunque eso era lo único en lo que se parecía a la que un _buen_ día fue mía. Diferente calibre, diferente marca, diferente forma, _diferente_, pero en definitiva, una pistola.  
Pasé repetidas veces mis dedos níveos por el arma, perdí la cuenta de los minutos, y fui tan ingenuo como para solo tener ojos para ella; fue en ese momento cuando una mano fuerte se posó en mi hombro.  
-¿Así que te interesan las pistolas? – Me preguntó un Charlie Swan divertido, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy preciado.  
-Si señor – respondí muy educadamente devolviéndole el arma tras fijarme en la mirada de Carlisle.  
-¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto con curiosidad mientras la volvía a guardar.  
- No sé, no lo logro recordar – dije masajeándome la nuca, el olor a su sangre empezaba a hacerse insoportable.  
-jajaja- empezó a reír de forma desmesurada – Pareces uno de esos señores mayores de las guerras. – Mi cara de estupefacción le resulto más graciosa, y creyendo que no lo había captado del todo continuo – Si hombre, esos abuelos con miles de medallitas colgadas de su antiguo uniforme que…  
-Ya le entendí a la primera señor Swan – respondí con una sonrisa cínica que incluso a mi me impresiono.  
Veinte minutos después, Bella y su padre salieron por la puerta en dirección a su casa. Al irse, Alice se me acerco y me acarició la espalda, dejando que la abrazará.  
-¿Sabes qué Jazz? – pregunto una vez pasemos el umbral de nuestra habitación.  
-Dime  
-Ya sé que te voy a regalar por Navidad – dijo con una de sus malvadas sonrisas, intentando parecer cínica.  
Reí, era absurdo que quisiera regalarme eso, Carlisle nunca le dejaría.


	27. Miedo

_Ayer no pude subir más por que me faltaba tiempo, así que hoy sigo con las viñetas :)_

**NI Jasper ni nigún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMeyer.**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Siempre había tenido miedo desde que entre a formar parte de la familia Cullen. Era extraño, pero a la vez irreversible el paso que di en el momento dado. Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente fuerte; de no poder aguantar. Miedo de defraudar a Alice; de que ella dejará de sentir lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de causar problemas a mi nueva familia; de que les metiera en problemas. Pero sobretodo tenía miedo de volver a mi antigua vida, por que junto a ese campamento de guerra deje mi antigua vida, para dar paso a lo que soy ahora.


	28. Música

_Otro más :D!! Bueno, no me enrollo que mis padres me estan hechando de aquí O:_

**NI Jasper ni nigún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMeyer.**

_Cuidado con los tomates :)_

* * *

Una entre las muchas cosas que había aprendido con los Cullens era a terne aprecio a la música. A cada uno de mis hermanos les gustaba un tipo u otro de música, había una gran mezcla y variación. A Edward y Carlisle les gustaba la música clásica; tan solo instrumentos. A Esme le gustaba la Opera; había ido a verla un centenar de veces con Carlisle. Rose era una apasionada de las baladas románticas; por muy mal que cantará el cantante, ella tan solo se fijaba en las letras y la música. A Emmett le chiflaba el Hip-Hop; a todas horas, en cualquier lugar y/o situación él estaba escuchando_ su_ música. A mi amor le gustaba el Rock y el Punk; no era difícil verla saltar por el sofá cuando no se sentía observada y Esme había ido a la Opera con _papá_. Y por último, yo. A mi me gustaba el Jazz, por muchas gracias que hiciera Emmett sobre que el nombre _se parecía_ _mucho _–más bien era idéntico- a mi apodo, a mi me gustaba el Jazz. Me sentía identificado con los primeros músicos de Jazz, con la melodía y letra, bien, al fin y al cabo por algo era _mi_ apodo.


	29. Salida

Lo siento por no subir este drabble desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es que el Instituto me tiene como absorvida D: Os dejo los dos últimos drabbles, y espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerlo (:

**Ni Jasper ni ningún personaje me pertenecen, TODOS de SMeyer** (desgracaidamente)

No me tiréis tomates por llegar tarde DD:

**

* * *

**

Era inaguantable, si no salía era capaz de hacerlo; la mataría, y bebería de su sangre, al igual que con los demás. Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, demasiadas cosas para alguien tan ansioso en este momento. Así que decidí aclarar mis ideas e ir por partes.  
En una parte de mi cerebro pensaba en Alice; bueno, de hecho, esa parte siempre estaba pensando en ella, de lo contrario sería antinatural. En otra estaba intentando moderar mis sentimientos; ya que mis hermanos empezaban a estresarse. Y por último estaba recordando a donde daba la salida de emergencias más próxima.


	30. Experimentar

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que, viñeta a viñeta, lo habéis leído; y lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto a subir estos dos últimas viñetas, cosas del instituto.  
Por si os ha gustado quizás os interesará saber que voy a empezar a subir más viñetas, todas del pasado de Jasper (: Y por supuesto, las viñetas de Rose siguen en pie.  
De nuevo muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis leído y dejado un review, muchisimas gracias._

**Ni Jasper ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, TODOS de SMeyer** (desgraciadamente)

* * *

Después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todo lo que Alice - el vampiro que encontré en la cafetería – me había explicado pensé que tampoco estaba tan mal. Eso era experimentar.  
Si hacía caso a lo que ella me decía, podría experimentar conmigo mismo, como si mi cuerpo no fuer más que una tabla de laboratorio, la idea era extraña e incluso fría, pero me atraía, me atraía mucho – demasiado y todo –. Alimentarme de sangre de animales.  
Le pregunte varias y repetidas veces si era cierto que había una familia así, capaz de vivir de esa sangre, y todas las veces que formulaba la repetitiva pregunta, en sus labios se esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y de sus labios se escapaba un tímido pero decidido si. Eso seguro que no estaba tan mal.  
Así dejaría de depender tanto de la gente humana así dejaría de robar vidas, ya que esa era mi única educación, durante los últimos tiempos me había parecido la cosa más detestable que uno podía hacer.  
Era hora de experimentar, hora de poner el material en la mesa y probar nuevas fórmulas para una muy segura inmortalidad.


End file.
